Shadows of the Past
by Ethereal Prey
Summary: Sinbad and crew travel to Greece where they meet Penelope...


   
  
Shadows of the Past  
  
By: Ethereal Prey  
  
  
  
The Nomad had made it's way to Greece. They were bringing gifts to the young prince of the city on behalf of the Omar. Sinbad and the crew dispatched to the castle where they hoped to find the young prince.  
  
They were greeted warmly and brought to the throne room, where Prince Marcus appeared before them.  
  
"Welcome Captain Sinbad" Marcus warmed smiled  
  
"Your city is magnificent" Sinbad replied  
  
"It is but a small jewel. Come, tell me how was your journey?"  
  
"Rather pleasant"  
  
"Oh you must excuse my wife, she is out, she would greet you but she had some errands to do"  
  
"Yes the lovely Princess Penelope, how is she?"  
  
"Rather well, we've been married for 3 years now"  
  
"Any children?"  
  
"Not yet, but you never know"  
  
And there are quiet footsteps that enter the throne room. A tall, slender woman, dressed in a white Greek dress, walks toward Marcus.  
  
"Did you miss me my Prince?" she asked  
  
"Of course my love" Marcus replied as he opened his arms to her  
  
"MAEVE?!!" Sinbad said as he ran to hug her  
  
The crew were equally stunned. It was a mirror image of her. Or so it seemed.  
  
Sinbad held her close to his body, but felt for some reason she didn't hug him back. She seemed afraid of him. He lessened his grip and she pulled away and into the arms of Marcus.  
  
"Maeve? Is that you?" Sinbad question  
  
The crew surrounded the 3, all starting at Penelope.  
  
"This is my wife, Penelope" Marcus said as he held her  
  
"She looks just like Maeve" Doubar managed to say  
  
Sinbad was still in shock, and kept his eyes on her never moving.  
  
"She's been here all her life. She can't be who you're talking about" Marcus  
  
"She looks just like her" Firouz said  
  
"Sinbad, why don't we go to our rooms and rest for a while?" Bryn said  
  
"That sounds like a great idea" Marucs said as he led Penelope away.  
  
The crew had to move Sinbad to his room, where he just sat down on the bed with a blank stare.  
  
"Sinbad, Sinbad are you alright?" Bryn asked  
  
There was no answer.  
  
"I think he's in shock, of seeing what appeared to be Maeve" Firouz  
  
"Is he going to come out of it?" Doubar  
  
"He will eventually" Firouz  
  
"Maeve..." Sinbad said  
  
"Sinbad, that wasn't Maeve" Doubar said  
  
"I jumped in after her, I couldn't reach her, I couldn't see anything. I tried, but I got tired, and the water was cold. I tried, but I couldn't reach her." Sinbad said blankly  
  
"This is not good" Bryn  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At dinner, the crew rejoiced in wine and good food, all except for Sinbad who barely touched his dinner, or looked up. He knew if he looked up he would see her, her with him, in love with him, and that was too much for him to bear.  
  
He had lost her once, and to see her with him, to see her in love with him, to be touched by him, it was too much. But he couldn't help it, he loved Maeve. And Penelope looked just like her, just like her.  
  
"A toast to Captain Sinbad and his crew" Marucs raised his glass  
  
"Here, here" Doubar  
  
Everyone raised their glass, except Sinbad. Bryn hit on and he looked up, and raised his glass. They smiled and took a sip. Penelope then kissed Marucs, and Sinbad, with what was left of his heart, bolted. He ran away, feeling the tears forming in his eyes.  
  
Everyone was suprised, but they all knew why, all except for Marcus and Penelope.  
  
"We've got to do something" Bryn  
  
"What can we do? We can't mend his broken heart. We can't bring Maeve back." Doubar  
  
"Maybe there is something we can do" Bryn says as he looks at Penelope  
  
"Why are you looking at me like that?" Penelope  
  
Later that night, Sinbad was tossing and turning in his bed, unable to sleep, being plauged by the nightmare he'd had since Maeve was lost. The one where he jumped in after her, searched for her, but never found her. The one where he reached out but never touched her hand.  
  
Meanwhile outside, the crew and Penelope were outside plotting.  
  
Bryn had found some of Maeve's old clothes on the Nomad and managed to get Penelope into them. Firouz had constructed a way of making Penelope float in the air, with some wires and rope. Doubar and Rongar were there wondering why there were there in the first place.  
  
"I feel bad about this" Doubar said  
  
"Sinbad needs to move on, maybe if Maeve were to talk to him he'd finally move on" Bryn said  
  
"This sounds a little self serving to me" Firouz whispered to Rongar  
  
Inside Sinbad was still tossing and turning around. Rongar and Doubar were carefully lowering Penelope down from the hole in the ceiling. Bryn was outside Sinbad's window in case any magic was needed. Firouz was looking through the hole in the wall, to see if everything was ok.  
  
"Gently, and slowly, we don't want to wake him up yet" Firouz whispered to Doubar and Rongar  
  
Penelope was in place, hanging from the ceiling. Bryn peeked in and hoped it would work. If Sinbad knew that Maeve was alright, he would finally move on. She mustered what she could and a gentle breeze entered the room.  
  
"Sinbad, Sinbad wake up" Penelope called to him  
  
Sinbad always a light sleeper awoke. What he saw amazed him. The moonlight hit her just right. Her skin glowed, and she looked so beautiful, just like he remembered her to be.  
  
"Maeve?" Sinbad said as he got up  
  
"Yes, it's me" Penelope said as she still hovered in the air.  
  
"Is this a dream?" Sinbad asked as he got closer  
  
"No, I come to you Sinbad with my magic. I need to tell you something"  
  
"Maeve, I miss you"  
  
"I miss you too Sinbad, I miss you and the others"  
  
"Are you coming back? Please come back."  
  
"I can't, you know that"  
  
"I don't know anything anymore. Please Maeve, come back to me, I'll do anything. Please, Maeve, this past year has been so hard with out you" Sinbad pleaded with her  
  
Penelope gazed into those sea blue eyes and could see why Bryn and Maeve were so in love with him. And she could feel that part of her was starting to fall for him. She snapped herself out of it. She was Penelope, not this Maeve that he yearned for.  
  
"Sinbad, please, you know I can't"  
  
"Maeve, I was a fool for not telling you sooner, when I had the chance, Maeve, Maeve I, I Love you!"  
  
Bryn's eyes widen when he spoke these words. She peeked through the window to see what happened. Those words burned a hole through her heart. He still loved her.  
  
Firouz was shocked, to say the least. Doubar and Rongar was so suprised that Sinbad had finally gotten the courage to say those words, but they were to the wrong person! They dropped the rope, and Penelope fell!  
  
Penelope hit the floor hard! Sinbad was wondering what was going on. She got up, hoping he would not see through this charade. The wires were fishing wire, so they were not so easily seen.  
  
Sinbad reached out to touch her. It was her. Her skin was so soft and warm, it was here! She had finally returned to him!  
  
"I love you Maeve!" he said as he hugged her.  
  
Penelope didn't know what to do. She looked at the hole in the wall at Firouz but he didn't know what to do either.  
  
The crew had managed to get themselves into something they couldn't dig their way out of. Sinbad had no intention of letting his "Maeve" go. They were in trouble.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Penelope hugged him back, it was all she could think of doing. She could feel his strong hard body press upon hers. She could feel all the love and warmth he had to offer, but she knew about the sadness he felt within his own heart.  
  
He lifted his head up, and looked into her eyes. She was lost in them. He really wanted her to be Maeve, at least he believed it. And she wanted to be her, to make him happy, to give him some kind of anything, something that would make the pain and sadness in his eyes vanish.  
  
"I, I love you too Sinbad" Penelope managed to say  
  
"Oh Maeve! I'll never leave you!" Sinbad held her closer and tighter.  
  
"What?!!!!!!!!" Rang through Bryn's mind  
  
"What did she say?" Doubar whispered to Firouz  
  
"She told him she loved him back" Firouz whispered back  
  
"Oh great! Now what?" Doubar  
  
"Try to pull her back up" Firouz  
  
Doubar and Rongar started pulling, but Sinbad wasn't planning on letting go anytime soon.  
  
"My little brother's got some strength when it comes to women" Doubar  
  
"Maeve, I promise you I won't ever leave you." Sinbad  
  
"You never have, you've always been in my heart" Penelope  
  
"Oh Maeve, I've missed you so much" Sinbad as he touched her face  
  
"I have to go" Maeve  
  
"NO! You can't! Not when we've just gotten you back" Sinbad pleaded  
  
"I can't stay. My, my powers aren't strong enough for me to return yet, but I will be back."  
  
Doubar, Rongar, and Firouz pulled on the rope and Penelope flew up into the air again.  
  
"My time is over. I must return" Penelope said  
  
"NO!" he reached for her  
  
Bryn, upset by the course of events, sent a wind into his room that threw him up against he wall, and left him unconscious.  
  
Doubar and Rongar pulled Penelope up to safety. Bryn climbed to the other window and went upstairs where Penelope ways. Rongar, Doubar and Firouz went into Sinbad's room, where they moved in back on the bed and exited quietly.  
  
"How could you tell him you love him too?" Bryn angry  
  
"What was I suppose to say? He was so sad, if all it took was for me to say 3 words then why not? You said he was unhappy, maybe this will bring him closure" Penelope  
  
"Aye, that it will, he's been carrying that for a long time" Doubar  
  
"Maybe since he told her, I mean you, I mean you get the idea, he'll finally move on. He'll know that he told Maeve" Firouz  
  
"I hope so" Bryn  
  
"Sinbad finally told Maeve how he felt. Too bad it wasn't Maeve. But I think this will definitely help him" Doubar  
  
The next morning at breakfast, the crew were a little sleepy eyed from their charade last night. Sinbad hadn't gotten up yet. Marcus and Penelope entered the dinning room.  
  
"Good Morning all" Marcus  
  
"Aye it is" Doubar  
  
"I hope you all slept well last night?" Penelope asked  
  
"Sure, on a bed of nails" Bryn  
  
Sinbad came into the room, everyone looked at him.  
  
"Good morning!" Sinbad smiling, "Morning Marucs, Penelope" Sinbad nodding his head at them  
  
The crew smiled, their plan had worked.  
  
"Why so happy this morning little brother?" Doubar  
  
"Oh nothing" Sinbad  
  
"I see" Firouz  
  
"Well, last night I had a vision, a relvelation" Sinbad said as he picked up an apple.  
  
"Really?" Bryn  
  
"Yes, it made me realize a few things" Sinbad bit into the apple  
  
"Oh really? What?" Doubar asked as he looked at Penelope  
  
The crew were all secretly smiling, finally their plan had worked! Sinbad was happy and all it took was a few hours of sleep, some rope and wire.  
  
"Last night, Maeve, the woman that looks a lot like you, came to me in my dream" Sinbad started, "I finally got the chance to do something that I've regretted never doing. I told her how I felt."  
  
The crew cheered and laughed and patted Sinbad on his back.  
  
"And she told me how she felt. I feel as if this great weight has been lifted from me!"  
  
"That's wonderful!" Doubar  
  
"I've realized that I've been living as if I'm dead inside, but alive on the outside. I've decided that my love for Maeve will always be there. It will be with me forever. I've decided that I'll wait for Maeve's return. I'm swearing off all women!" Sinbad proudly announced  
  
Bryn, who was resting her chin on her hand, moved her arm right into Rongar's bowl of oatmeal.  
  
Doubar and Firouz's jaw dropped wide open. Swearing off ALL women? Was that possible? Could it be?  
  
Bryn cleaned up her elbow that was resting in the warm boat of oats.  
  
"What do you mean?" Doubar  
  
"No women, only the sea. I'll wait forever for Maeve" Sinbad  
  
"Oh dear" Penelope  
  
"Don't worry Princess. I know you are not Maeve, you are Penelope, and I wish you and Marcus nothing but happiness" Sinbad said  
  
"Why thank you but, don't you think what you're doing is a bit drastic?" Penelope  
  
"For love, I'd do anything" Sinbad said as he happily walked off  
  
"AHHH! What happened?" Bryn  
  
"I think he took it the wrong way!" Firouz  
  
"He's not moving on! He's moving back!" Bryn  
  
"This is not good. Swearing off all women?" Doubar  
  
"We have to correct this mistake" Firouz  
  
"How?" Doubar  
  
The crew all looked at Penelope.  
  
"NO! Not again!" Penelope  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Evening came, and Sinbad and the crew retired to their rooms. Well Sinbad did at least. It was midnight, and the crew went to their stations again for round 2.  
  
The hole Firouz peeked from was made bigger, but had a large tapestry covering it. He moved it to get a better view.  
  
Bryn was stationed outside the window, hoping this time would be their last time doing this. Dermott flew by and wondered what they were all up to.  
  
Penelope was a bit hesitant about this. She hoped he wasn't as clingy as he was last time. She didn't want to hurt him. She thought by telling him what he wanted to hear then he would move on. She thought wrong. It only made him clinger if there was a word.  
  
"Ready?" Firouz asked  
  
"Yes" Penelope  
  
"Alright" Firouz tighten the ropes and went downstairs to the room where Doubar and Rongar were.  
  
"She's ready" Firouz said as he looked through the hole.  
  
They slowly lowered Penelope down into Sinbad's room. He looked so peaceful sleeping.  
  
"Sinbad, Sinbad!" Penelope  
  
Rubbing his eyes, he sat up.  
  
"Maeve?"  
  
"Yes it's me"  
  
"You're back!" he jumped out of bed and towards her. He reached out to her  
  
"I'm here to set things straight"  
  
"What do you mean? Come down please"  
  
"I can't. I wasn't even suppose to be here last night"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I wanted to tell you how I felt. So I could be relieved of this great weight that I've been carrying. I wanted to do the same for you. I want you to be happy"  
  
"I am, I will be when you return"  
  
"I don't know if I am"  
  
"But last night you said you were"  
  
"I'm confused. I don't know. You know how us spirits get"  
  
"No I don't. What's going on here?"  
  
"Something's wrong" Firouz whispered to Rongar and Doubar  
  
He's getting suspicious. He's not buying this like last night, Bryn thought to herself  
  
"Dermott misses you. He misses his mistress" Sinbad  
  
"Mistress?!" Penelope said as she wondered what kind of person this Maeve was.  
  
"Pull her up!" Firouz whispered  
  
Doubar and Rongar tried to pull her up, but it wouldn't budge! The rope was stuck! Penelope was just hanging there, hanging there with no help. They were in bigger trouble than before.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
But then Dermott flew in and perched himself next to Sinbad. Penelope's body began to glow. A soft white light, getting brighter and brighter. Sinbad shielded his eyes from the light. And so did the rest of the crew.  
  
"What's going on?" Doubar  
  
"I think Bryn's using her magic" Firouz  
  
"Good, Bryn" Doubar  
  
But it wasn't Bryn. She was looking in on what was happening. The light faded, and standing there was Maeve, glowing still. She managed to get down and was standing in front of Sinbad.  
  
"Maeve?" Sinbad asked  
  
"Sinbad I love you, please understand that I will always love you" Maeve said  
  
"I love you too Maeve I will wait for you" Sinbad  
  
Dermott chirped.  
  
"Miss me did you? Being good I hope" Maeve said as she walked over to the hawk.  
  
"Maeve what's going on here?" Sinbad asked  
  
"I wasn't suppose to visit you like I did last night" she looked at Firouz, "But I did anyway because I wanted you to know, to know how I felt. And I know this past year has been hard for you, it's been hard for me too, being away from everyone, you, the crew, Dermott. But please don't stop living life. You have so much before you Sinbad."  
  
"I can't, not without you"  
  
"It's not your fault"  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's not your fault, you didn't fail like you think you did. There was nothing you could do. I fell overboard, the waves and water took me from you. It wasn't your fault. Don't keep punishing yourself like this. It kills me to see you so unhappy"  
  
"I am happy, I'm content waiting for you"  
  
"Don't do that. We both have to move on with our lives. We have to live out our own lives, not wait for someone to make us live it. We both have our own destinys. We have our own paths to follow. You must follow yours, and I must follow mine."  
  
"We travel different roads but they all lead to the same place" Sinbad said  
  
"Come let me show you something" she took his hand and he began to float up into the air.  
  
"This is some magic" Firouz  
  
"Bryn's really outdone herself" Doubar  
  
Maeve and Sinbad float up into the air and then fly out the window in the night sky, flying freely like a bird. Dermott flys after them. The three make their way across the night sky.  
  
"This is beautiful" Sinbad  
  
"This is what the world has to offer" Maeve  
  
Remember the good times that we had?  
  
I let them slip away from us when things got bad  
  
How clearly I first saw you smilin' in the sun  
  
Wanna feel your warmth upon me, I wanna be the one  
  
They looked down at the world below them. Tiny houses with lights, trees, animals, people, a world full of life and vibrance.  
  
"I see why you like flying so much" Sinbad said to Dermott  
  
The little hawk chirped happily. At least he had some company.  
  
Maeve and Sinbad landed on a white fluffy cloud.  
  
"Never knew you could do that" Sinbad said as he looked at the cloud  
  
"There are many things out there in the world you have yet to see, to experience. And I have to as well" Maeve  
  
"I blame myself for losing you. For not being able to help you." Sinbad  
  
"Don't. It wasn't your fault. Don't be mourn me, I'm not dead, just away."  
  
"For how long?"  
  
"I don't know. But please, life your life, don't be miserable. I'd kill myself I were the cause of this. You are so special, to so many people. You have so much good to do in this world. So many people need your help. Don't let them down."  
  
"I won't. For you I'd do anything. I think I'm starting to understand"  
  
"Good. It's no fun watching you mope around all day."  
  
"You watch?"  
  
"Yes, I watch over you and the crew, make sure you keep out of trouble. And as always you do. Why doesn't that surprise me?"  
  
"Nothing surprises you" Sinbad smiles  
  
The two pull closer together for an intimate kiss. A kiss so gentle but full of passion and intensity that the two started to rise up from the cloud. It was a kiss that would last a lifetime.  
  
I'm so afraid to love you, but more afraid to lose  
  
Clinging to a past that doesn't let me choose  
  
Once there was a darkness, deep and endless night  
  
You gave me everything you had, oh you gave me light  
  
"I love you Sinbad. I always will" Maeve said  
  
"I will always love you Maeve" Sinbad  
  
"I have to go now" Maeve said sadly  
  
"Alright" Sinbad said  
  
Maeve held his hand and they flew back to the castle.  
  
I will remember you  
  
Will you remember me?  
  
Don't let your life  
  
Pass you by  
  
Weep not for the memory  
  
Maeve returned him to his room, where she lay him back down on the bed. She pulled the covers over him, and kissed him one last time. She kissed him on his forehead and she started to cry a bit. She held it in, she didn't want to make this harder than it already was.  She sat on his bed watching over him.  
  
I'm so tired but I can't sleep  
  
Standin' on the edge of something much too deep  
  
It's funny how we feel so much but we cannot say a word  
  
We are screaming inside, but we can't be heard  
  
"We have our own destinys now my love. We travel different paths."  
  
"Will our paths ever cross?"  
  
"Perhaps, it's up to fate to decide that for us."  
  
"She never liked me much"  
  
Maeve laughed a little.  
  
"I'm grateful for the time we've had together. Fate does like you a little Sinbad. She led me to you." she kissed his hand and brushed it against her cheek.  
  
"I'll always love you Maeve" Sinbad  
  
"I'll love you forever" Maeve said as she started to glow again  
  
"Good bye Maeve" Sinbad  
  
"Good bye my love" Maeve faded into the bright light, and Sinbad was alone again.  
  
And I will remember you  
  
Will you remember me?  
  
Don't let your life pass you by  
  
Weep not for the memories  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning the crew were loading things onto the Nomad. Sinbad walked onto the docs, smiling.  
  
"Why so happy little brother?" Doubar  
  
"No reason. There's a world out there waiting for us" Sinbad said as he got onboard  
  
Doubar walked over to Bryn and Firouz.  
  
"I see you little magic show last night really worked" Doubar  
  
"Me? I had nothing to do with it" Bryn said  
  
"The bright light. Him floating. That wasn't you?" Firouz  
  
"No, that wasn't me." Bryn  
  
"Then who was it?" Doubar  
  
"You don't think..." Firouz  
  
"NAH!" all three said  
  
Dermott and Rongar watched the three from above. What fools they are, what fools we are. Dermott chirped happily as Rongar smiled. They wouldn't know that it really was Maeve that visited Sinbad. And Sinbad would never know the little charade the crew had played on them.  
  
  


End file.
